1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly, to a hammer with a non-perpendicular handle member with a holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,041,903 issued to W. Thomas. However, it differs from the present invention because the Thomas-patent includes a complicated mechanism for holding the nail in place. The present invention provides a hammer with a non-perpendicular handle member to allow for a user's hand not to come in contact with the surface where the nail is driven. The present invention includes also a magnetized head with a claw assembly integrally built on the face portion of the head that minimizes the movements required from a user when using the claw assembly. Finally, the blade assembly opposite to the head facilitates the work of a user specially when working on roofs.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention includes a magnetized head with a claw assembly integrally built on the face portion of the head.